Asymmetrically Perfect
by Kenny'sPiercedSiren
Summary: Death the Kid wants to rid himself of his unnatural feelings towards Soul. But when Soul confronts him, what will happen? Oneshot. Slash. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N~ So it has come to my attention that MA rated stories are not allowed on this site. But you know what?  
****Fuck the police. I mean seriously.  
****There are thousands upon thousands of stories on here a lot of them are lemons, and there are thousands upon thousands of them. So do they really have the time to read all of them?  
****NO. ;) So just to go against them, here's a (sort of)lemon.  
****Actually it's more like a oneshot with a bunch of MA material here and there...xD  
****Curse my constant urge to give it a plot.  
****Anywho, enough with my ranting.  
****Enjoy! R&R pls  
****pls bby pls  
****pls dnt go i can changeeeeeee**

Asymmetrically Perfect

_How can somebody so asymmetrical be so...perfect...and so beautiful?_

Death the Kid, a Meister with a severe case of OCD, had been acting very strange lately. His obsession with symmetry and everything perfect usually overpowered every normal human thought or emotion. For example, normally one would find an attraction to someone that they cared for, because thats just nature. But his mental condition was nothing short of insanity. It affected every life decision and action. Sometime is would interfere with _his_ feelings for the ones he cared for. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He was developing feelings for Soul Eater Evans. Strange feelings. Somewhat unwanted feelings. Feelings that he just didn't understand. He wouldn't dare talk to anybody. He wasn't really a talkative person anyways, he spoke only when nessessary. Now he felt that he could hardly speak at all. Not to Liz or Patti, Black*Star or Tsubaki, not even Maka. But especially not Soul. His friends would approach him and he would sit silently or even walk away. The Shinigami was becoming even more detatched from societly every day. His friends worried that he might even leave the Academy. But he wasn't planning on that. He was just confused. Never before had he felt this way, or even comtemplated on liking a guy. It was just an unexpected feeling that crept up behind him and latched on to him. And he couldn't ignore it, for it was eating away at his heart and his soul.

This morning at the DWMA he sat in his seat without making eye contact with anyone. The poor teen fell deep in thought and couldn't escape as the his emotions grasped onto him and refused to let go. Like a venus fly trap would to it's prey. He didn't like ignoring his friends, and he didn't like the thought of ignoring the one that had been constantly in his thoughts for months. It just wasn't right. Soul was someone he rarely even associated with anyways. Even when he did, it was brief and meaningless chatting. So why was he developing his strange urges? His dreams were filled with countless fantasies. Those in which he was too embarrassed to even _think_ about. But sometimes he couldn't help it. He would let his mind wander off to strange places that he never knew existed. He would create sick and twisted fetishes and fantasies without even realizing it. The only thing it granted him was a small, scratch that, a rather _large _problem in his pants.

"Kid?" A voice sounded, making him jump to his feet. He stood still, like a deer caught in the headlights. He thought about replying to Maka, because it pained him not to. He just couldn't bring himself to it. The Scythemeister glared at him. "What's been bothering you lately? You seem... distant. You haven't been speaking to anyone. There's something up, and I wanna help you."

Kid avoided eye contact with her. Once again the thought of speaking crossed his mind, but he hesitated. The thought of ignoring the girl who was just trying to be sincere sickened him; and for the first time in weeks, he spoke. "It's...nothing." His voice shook lightly, causing his words to come out almost like a whimper.

"Kid, there's obviously somthing bothering you. You can at least tell me. All I want is to try to help you." No response was given. "Hello? Earth to Kid!"

He looked up to her and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like being questioned. He never did do well under pressure, and Maka's urging made him snap. "I said it's_ nothing,"_ he hissed, but quickly wished he could take it back. Maka bit her lip. She was always the one who cared for others, and the sharp words stung her a bit.

"Whatever..." she said rolling her eyes, and walking away with her head down. Kid regretted being so arrogant towards the girl, but he was under an unbearable amount of stress, he couldn't control himself.

All throughout class, Kid had to keep his mind from wandering. He had eventually given up and let his thoughts take control. The things that wandered into his imagination startled him. He just wanted to get out of class and go home. His speculations were interrupted by the bell that sounded throughout the classroom.

'_Finally.'_

Everyone stood and exited hastily, leaving Kid and Soul by themselves. An awkward silence filled the air, and it only added to Kid's discomfort. Kid made eye contact with him and found it surprisingly hard to look away. The brilliant, shimmering ruby red orbs were hypnotizing. Soul smiled and winked at him, causing Kid's body to go weak. He could barley stand up straight, let alone walk. Kid sure as hell didn't want to come off rude, so he smiled back. It was an awkward half-smile, but still a smile. He couldn't find the nerve to face Soul and speak to him just yet, so he tried to leave as quickly as possible. He half walked and half ran to the door but Soul was unfortunately faster. He stopped him at the door and leaned against it.

_'Damn'_

The Weapon grinned. "What's goin' on?" he asked in a voice that seemed a bit too nonchalant.

"N-nothing..." Kid replied trying to avoid making eye contact again. He couldn't afford to get lost in Soul's deep gaze again. He reluctantly grabbed his chin and made him look at into his eyes, followed by a small chuckle.

"So, are you doing anything when you get home?" Soul asked letting go of him after being reassured that the Shinigami wouldn't try to look away again. Kid hesitated.

_' Why does he want to know? Why is it so hard to look at him?'_ He couldn't speak for a moment, but once he regained his confidence he spoke. "No..just uhh... going home to make sure that the toilet paper is folded into a perfect triangle..." he laughed awkwardly. _'Wow. Toilet paper, really? You sir are sure as hell not coming off as attractive.'_ Kid's taunting conscience made him want to go crawl in a hole and die. He felt that he wouldn't be missed by anyone.

"Really now?" Soul raised an eyebrow._ 'Shit, I've gone and ruined it for myself now,' _the Shinigami thought. But his expectations where surely wrong when Soul added, "Mind if I come over?"

Kid felt his heart nearly freeze over. The thought of him and Soul being alone gave him ideas. Kinky ones. The very sound of them made him blush a bright scarlet red. "Um..sure..? Yes. I-I don't mind."

"Okay. See you then," Soul smirked as he casually walked out. Leaving Kid to ponder on his own. He let out a big sigh of relief. He was gone. Not that he didn't want to see him, he just gets nervous around him(if you couldn't tell). But now what? He was going to be completely alone with him in less than an hour. Well, besides Liz and Patti.

_'Oh well. I'll find a way to make them leave.' _He thought that maybe if him and Soul were alone, it would be a lot easier for him to be more open. Without Liz and Patti's eyes secretly judging everything happening, while they act like they don't have a care in the world. After standing there thinking things through for a moment, he gathered up all of his courage and walked into the hallway.

**...**

At home, kid paced around his living room, checking things that needed to be straightened out on his mental checklist. He was nervous. _Very_ nervous. Soul could show up at any moment, and everything had to be perfect. Kid was too busy staring at the painting that hung on the wall to notice that Liz was standing right there staring at him.

"Kid. Really?" She asked.

He nearly jumped so high that his head could've went throught the roof. "What is it _Liz_?"

"Jeez Kid, whats wrong with you?" she laughed.

Kid wasn't sure how to respond, but if he hesitated his situation would become obvious. "Nothing is wrong! I just...want everything to be perfect," he snapped. Which was true. Everything always had to be perfect or else he would be what he considered "useless garbage."

"Defensive much?," Liz asked, leaning her back against the wall, "Or are you just trying to impress your boyfriend?" she asked admiring her freshly painted nails.

Kid's eyes widened. "What did you say...?" But before he could recieve a reply, their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Speaking of the devil. He's here," Liz said turning to walk away, but being sure to stop a tilt a painting slightly to the left. She enjoyed watching her Meister scramble to adjust it to his specifications. He turned to her and glared.

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave."

"Where do you expect me to go? The backyard?" Liz shouted.

"If that suits you well," Kid replied crossing his arms.

Liz glared at him, mentally shooting lasers out of her eyes and melting his face. "C'mon Patti! We're leaving," she shouted. The carefree blonde came bouncing down the stairs and smiling a smile that seemed to stretch ear to ear.

"Where are we going?" she giggled.

Liz placed her hands on her hips. "Who knows..." she scoffed, "The _backyard._ So we can leave Kid alone with his boyfriend."

"Okkie!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Uhuh. _Sure." _Liz shouted. Another knock was heard.

Kid slowly walked over to the front door, and opened it after taking a deep breath. As if to prepare himself for what was in store for him on the other side. Soul stood casually with his hands in his pockets. "It's about time," he grinned, "I've been standing here for five minutes."

"Hi Soul!" Patti shouted from the kitchen.

Liz's voice was heard shortly after. "We were just leaving...bye Soul, bye _Asshole_!" She shouted slamming the back door closed behind her as she walked out.

"Well someones on her period," Soul laughed. "So, what's goin on?"

Kid turned to face Soul. Now that they were alone, Kid was clueless about what was going to happen. Him and Soul had never really hung out before outside of the Academy. Only when they were together with the whole gang. Come to think of it, Soul and Kid had never had one-on-one time of any sort. "Oh...um...not much," was all the flustered shinigami could muster up.

Soul walked farther in and sat down on the couch. Casually lifting his feet up and crossing them, resting his feet on the coffee table that stood in front of him. "That's nice. Now let's get down to buisness."

Kid nearly dropped dead right there on the spot. _'Buisness? What buisness?' _The Shinigami stood in the center of the room, dazed and confused.

"Huh?"

"I want to know why you've been avoiding me lately. Out of everyone, it seems you've been avoiding me the most." Soul's tone instanty changed from his normal cool-guy voice, to a serious almost mono-tone growl. He had never been this serious before. Kid couldn't help but think that he was about to be interrogated.

"I...uh..." Kid began.

"Is it me?"

"What?"

"Is it me that you like?"

Kid stared at him, wide eyed and in shock. "W-What do you mean by that?" he asked. He was sure that he knew what was going on, but he had to be sure.

Soul leaned forward and put his feet on the soft rug that lay under the table. "It's obvious that you like someone. At least it is to me." He said clearing his throat, he was just about as apprehensive as Kid was, "But what _I_ want to know, is if it's me."

"Um..." Kid wasn't exactly sure how to respond. He didn't want to say anything that could ruin the small bit of friendship that they did have. He was hoping to somehow become closer to Soul, and maybe those awkward feelings would disapear. Honesty is the best policy after all. Maybe admitting to his true feelings could benefit the two. But before he could even finish what he was going to say, Soul stood up and grabbed Kid's waist, then pulled him in and kissed him directly on the lips. Kid was caught off guard, and squeaked kiss was forced and sloppy, as Soul enveloped his lips around the helpless Shinigami. He liked it, but he wasn't sure how to deal with this exact situation. He gently pushed Soul away. "H-How did you know...?"

"How could I _not_ know?"

"Was it _that_ obvious...?" Kid asked. He didn't want anyone else to find out about it. It was bad enough already that Soul knew.

Soul smiled, tightening his grip on Kid. "To me it was... I've known for a while now. I just wanted to make sure before I made the first move...because I had a feeling that you wouldn't..."

"Really?"

Soul nodded. Kid felt his heart beginning to beat even faster, and for the first time in months he smiled. This time he leaned in and kissed Soul, slowly and passionately. His inexperienced lips weren't sure exactly what to do, so he just mimiked Soul's movement. He used his soft lips and gently sandwiched them with Kid's, then gently drew back. Then he ever so slightly bit Kid's bottom lip, and began to try to coax Kid's tender lips into granting him entry. Unsure, Kid gently brushed his tounge against Soul's, enjoying the sensation. This is what he had longed for for the longest time. And it was finally happening. It was even better than he ever dreamed of. Suddenly he wasn't in his living room anymore. He was in heaven, floating on a cloud. With Soul, it was like heaven on earth; and it was wonderful. After all, what Kid truly wanted wasn't a just a friendship. But something more.

Soul pulled away gently. "Don't you think a bed would be better?"

This question made Kid's heart race so fast that he thought it would burst. Without a moment of hesitation, he led Soul up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once inside, Soul slipped his jacket off and swept Kid off his feet. Kid blushed as he was put back down in his bed. He slightly giggled at the smirk Soul had on his face as he climbed on top of him. Soul was aroused, and had planned on making this night something they would never forget; but he also felt something else. Something that he hadn't felt before. Sure, Kid wasn't his first, he had expiremented secretly with some of the most surprising people (mainly Black*Star). But none of them made him feel the way he felt for Kid. It was a foreign feeling that fueled the torrid, raging fire of lust for Kid.

He gently pressed his lips against Kid's neck. Kid gulped and shivered at the sudden contact. He smelled a light trace of vanilla scent, but it wasn't too feminine. It was indeed indescribable, unique scent that only the unique entity of a shinigami could posses. He enjoyed it. The teen gently kissed the reaper's neck in many different places, and each spot earned him a different response. Finally, he found the certain place he was looking for. His erotic pecks turned into gentle bites, creating small moans to escape from the lips of his newly-found lover. Each moan gave Soul the reassurance that he needed, and he gently sucked on the pale porcelain flesh leaving behind a small mark that would remind Kid of him every time he saw it. He pulled away and Kid let out a groan, missing the new yet wonderful sensation. After admiring what he had done, Soul glanced back at Kid, staring deep into his golden eyes. They reminded him of sweet honey, and warm sunshine. Which was a bit surprising to most seeing how he dressed mainly in black. His eyes contrasted against his appearance, adding another unique feature to the unique soul who was, Death the Kid.

Soul found himself going back for more as he pressed his lips against those lips that he had wanted so desperately. Their kiss became deeper than ever as each of their tounges brushed against each other fondly. The sudden embrace grew more intense by the second; rough, yet passionate. Soon enough they had to pull away to catch a breath leaving a string of saliva still connecting them. Soul's tounge darted out to break the transparent string that weakly bonded them together. He sat up and glanced at Kid's small frame. He stared at Kid who was covered in sweat from their intense body heat, and his heavy jacket wasn't helping much either. Soul thoughtfully slipped it off, and unbuttoned a few buttons on Kid's white dress shirt. He let out a sigh of relief as sense of coolness rushed over him.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Soul smiled and placed a light kiss on his delicate, subtle lips. He proceeded to remove Kid's shirt and his own as well, making sure Kid would be comfortable. Kid winced slightly at the scar that extended diagonally across Soul's masculine chest. He saw immediately that this bothered him.

"Oh, yeah...sorry Kid..I know it's not symmetrical...if it bothers you I could put my shirt back on..." he said reaching back for it. Kid reluctantly reached out and stopped him from doing so.

"No..." he whispered, "it's alright." Soul smiled. He liked the fact that Kid simply ignored the effects of his OCD _just_ for Soul. It meant a lot, knowing how serious Kid was when it came to symmetry. Soul thoughtfully took one of his hands and rubbed slightly at Kid's chest. Ever so gently, he used him thumb and gently brushed it over Kid's nipple to see how he would react. The Shinigami bit his lip and fought back a blush as Soul proceeded to roll two fingers around it in a twirling motion. Kid whimpered at the sensation, as Soul found his hand slowly making it's way down to the button of Kid's pants. He used his thumb to brush against the button asking Kid for permission. Kid gently moved his hips forward, begging for Soul to go on. Kid _needed_ him. He had been waiting for too long. And the buldge in his pants was very noticable by now. It throubbed, pleading for attention. Soul gently removed Kid's pants, and watched as Kid's errection shot strait upward. The length was clearly visible through his boxers, causing Soul's eyes to widen at the surprising length. Kid blushed.

"Soul..." he whimpered, "I-I _need_ you..."

His plead only fueled Soul's flame of lust, and he ripped off Kid's boxers in one swift movement; watching as his member was exposed even more. He gently wrapped his hand around the base of Kid's shaft. It twitched at the sudden contact. He wasn't used to this. After all, it was his first time. Without warning, Soul began to stroke causing Kid to grip the bed sheets. "S-Soul.." he moaned as he lay his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying every bit of pleasure.

"Heh...you must be enjoying this. I've barely even started!" Soul laughed.

"Whaa...?" Kid asked looking down at him. Soul chuckled and went down, gently licking the tip of Kid's throbbing errection. Then beginning to suck slightly on the tip. From experience, he knew exactly what almost every male enjoyed.

"Mmm.."

He began to pump at Kid's hard cock, enjoying the taste of Kid's pre-cum as it dripped out. Each time he pumped even faster and went down even farther, making Kid moan out. He traced his tounge along the exposed veins the protruding from Kid's extremely elongated member. Soul took the time to swiftly swipe his tounge along every inch and fold of the Shinigami's foreskin. The pleasure was intense, and like nothing Kid had ever felt before. '_So this is what I've missed out on all this time...'_ he thought.

Before long Soul was deep throating him. He was practically_ eating_ his dick. Kid's moans echoed throughout the entire house. He only hoped that Liz and Patti weren't within earshot.

...

Little did he know that Liz and Patti were actually in the backyard.

"Ugh, talk about boring!" Patti groaned laying in the grass on her back. Even though the sun was setting on that calm day, it was still hot as hell.

"Well, I'm sorry Patti. Kid wanted time alone with Soul." Liz wiped the sweat beads from her forehead. "Come to think of it, they've been in there for quite a while now." Liz replied. Suddenly her face flushed and he slowly head turned around, awkwardly staring at the back door. She had apparently overheard Kid's boisterous moaning. Trying to hold back her laugher, she fell on the ground facing down. Her body shook trying to hold it in, but she miserably failed and exploded with laughter.

Patti, who was clearly puzzled, sat up and stared at her sister shaking from her booming laughter. '' Sis? What's so funny?" After Liz regained control of herself, she grabbed her sister's hand and led her inside. Carefully, she opened the door and stepped in trying not to make a sound.

"I thought Kid said to-..."

"Shh!" Liz interrupted as they walked into the living room. Once they sat down, a loud moan came from upstairs and echoed through the house.

"S-Soul! Ah-ahh.."

Patti's felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she understood. The sisters burst into silent laughter, making sure not to let Kid and Soul be aware of their presence.

"You were right about them, Sis." Patti whispered.

"I know," Liz replied, flipping her golden brown hair over her shoulder, "I always am."

...

Meanwhile, Soul and Kid where really getting intense. Soul pumped away vigorously at Kid's dick causing him to grip the bed sheets due to the astonishing sense of pleasure. The talented hand of Soul Evans worked its way up and down, and the occasional brush of his lips upon the tip made Kid shiver. With his outher hand, the Weapon gently rub his inner thigh in an attempt to make Kid more comfortable. The soft, pale skin was warm and gentle. _'Absolutely amazing.'_ Soul admired, _'I keep forgetting this guy is a shinigami...'_ he gazed up into the golden eyes of his newly-found lover and smiled warmly. Not his usual smirk or perverted grin, but a genuine smile that showed that he was going to take care of him. Kid welcomed him by sitting up and gently brushing the weapon's soft hair. Soul kept a slight grip on Kid's shaft and came up to gently peck the shy Meister on the lips.

Soul gave Kid's cock one last stroke before releasing it, and removing his own pants. He undid the button slowly and out of instinct, Kid reached forward and unzipped the zipper carefully and curiously. Soul chuckled, giving Kid a confident smirk as he tugged his pants and boxers off completely. Kid had never done, nor seen, anything done before. But after experiencing what Soul had done, he didn't imagine it being _too_ difficult. Soul's errection pointed upward, and Kid licked his lips. Tonight, Kid would become Soul's temporary master.

Without hesitation, the Shinigami gripped Soul firmly and began pumping. This caught Soul somehwhat off guard, and he let out an awkward groan and bit his lip. Kid wasn't exactly sure what else to do, and he didn't want to waste what little time they had together, so he tenderly licked the head of Soul's cock taking procaution to do so carefully. The Weapon was throbbing, and he desperately needed more. His prayers were quickly answered when Kid took the time to suck on the tip like one would to a straw, sucking down all of the precum that covered it. Kid enjoyed the sense of power he had over the Weapon; taking time to tease him with occaisional gentle licks. Soul couldn't take anymore of the constant teasing.

"Kid..." he groaned impatiently, "please..." Kid smirked. He enjoyed being able to make someone beg for him; it gave him a sense of boldness. So he started to gently go down farther and farther, swirling his tounge around the shaft as he went. He was able to take Soul's entire length of nine inches all at once without gagging. Which was unusual for his first time. It gave Soul a second to relax, close his eyes and enjoy himself, which is something he could never do with anyone else before. It was as if Kid knew exactly what to do to pleasure him. Almost like he had done it a million times before. Soul felt something with Kid that he had never felt before with anyone else. Could it be..._love?_

He stared affectionatley at the raven, and admired the three white stripes that stretched halfway around his head. The shinigami couoldn't stand them, but Soul loved everything about them. They were unique. Just like Soul's feelings for Kid. He thoughtfully ran his fingers through his hair. It was unbelieveably soft, Then, his dominant instincts took over, and he grabbed ahold of Kid's head and began forcing him down faster and faster. Kid didn't seem to mind either. The fact that he was being practically face fucked never really crossed his mind. All he could think about is that maybe his unnatural feelings towards the Weapon were maybe not as bad after all. Maybe this wasn't the best way to show their affection for each other, but what else could they do?

Kid had his doubts about it at first, but after all he seemed to enjoy it. Kid let out slightly awkward moans as he grabbed ahold of Soul's waist in an attempt to steady himself. Eventually the Shinigami's ability to deep throat him became unbearable, and his entire body tensed up and he let go of his head, letting Kid pull away and gasp for air. Soul grabbed ahold of himself and pumped carefully as his warm, sticky cum squirted out onto Kid.

"Kid..f-fuck..." he groaned as his climax ended. He stared into his golden eyes with pure lust as he bent down to rub his release in onto Kid's body. He sat back and tried to catch his breath. "Kid...that was..._amazing_.." he gasped, "are you sure this is your first time?" Kid laughed silently while gently nodding his head, and licking the remaining cum from his lips. It tasted wonderful. Every bit of it.

"Now here comes the fun part," Soul winked with a smug look on his face, and he gently stuck two of his fingers into Kid's mouth. "Suck." Kid giggled slightly and obeyed the Weapon, being sure to drench his two fingers completely in saliva. Soul removed his fingers and smiled.

Kid felt a bit uneasy. "W-what's this for?" Kid asked, with nervousness written all over his face. He had no clue what Soul had planned, and he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good.

"You'll see," Soul chuckled, "Now, relax..." He carefully flipped Kid over onto his stomach. "Now this is going to sting a little bit. Try not to let it get to you, okay?" Kid nodded, bracing himself. "Stay calm, and it will be over soon." Soul gently pressed one finger into Kid's entrance, catching Kid off guard. He moaned awkwardly as the Weapon slid on finger inside of him. It didn't hurt at all to his surpise, but the worst was sure to come. Ever-so-gently, Soul began to slip a second finger past the tight ring of muscle. A strong, burning sensation caused Kid to hiss.

"Ow, ow, ow..." he mumbled grabbing tightly onto his matress. Soul gently rubbed his back, assuring him that it was almost over. He took the two fingers and quickly stretched his entrance even more, causing Kid to groan out in agony. He bit his lip, and fought back the tears that treatened to fall. Shockwaves of pain shot throughout the Shinigami's body. His muscles began to expand and contract on instinct.

"Kid, please relax for me. It will go a lot smoother, I promise."

He nodded slightly and let his body relax. Soul started to thrust his fingers in and out, and the pain began to disappear ever-so-slightly. Kid was ready. The Weapon slid his fingers out gently and grabbed ahold of his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Soul stared into Kid's watery eyes asking for permission to enter. Kid slightly nodded, and grabbed onto his shoulders. Soul positioned himself against Kid's puckered entrance and pushed forward, sliding his dick inside gently. The pain volted thoughtout the helpless teen as he dug his nails into the Weapons back, breaking through the skin. Soul slid himself deeper and deeper inside of the Shinigami, and then gently back out again. He began repeating this process, faster and faster with every thrust. Kid's groans of pain soon turned to loud moans, indicating that the pain had gone away.

Kid began assisting in the procedure by moving himself up and pushing back down again, taking control. Soul gripped tightly around his waist and bit is lip at the overwhelming tightness and warmth of the Meister.

"Kid...nngh, you're so...tight," he moaned as Kid pushed himself down, taking his entire length. He let out a piercing moan when Soul brushed against his prostate.

"Ah...Right there!"

Soul smirked, he found the spot. The moans that escaped from his lover's mouth only made him hungry for more. He moved his hands down to grab ahold of the flesh on Kid's ass, and began forcing him up and down as fast as possible, making him scream out in pleasure. "S-Soouulll...FUCK!" The sound of skin on skin slapping together as they moved together in perfect sync, echoed throughout Kid's room. The entire bed shook, and the world seemed to stop spinning. All of their worries faded away, and they had not a care in the world. Nothing could ruin this moment that they shared. Not a single thing. It was a moment that they would hold onto for a lifetime.

The couple kept a steady pace as they both neared their climax. Soul stared thoughtfully at Kid's throbbing errection that had remained between them. He took one of his hands from behind Kid, and began stroking visiously, keeping up with the rhythm and pace of their movement. He leaned in and gently bit at his neck agian, tasting the thin, salty layer of sweat that shone off of Kid's pale skin tone. Eventually they both hit their climax, and Kid's cum dripped slowly from the head of his errected member; and Soul shot cum deep inside of Kid. He slid himself out slowly as his member was covered in his warm release.

The sweaty teens both collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes. There was absolutely nothing to say, for their expressions said it all.

"Soul..I...I love you.." Kid managed to whisper between his breaths.

Soul grabbed ahold of him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I love you too..."

...

Downstairds Liz and Patti sat silently. Patti was sitting on the floor playing with her plastic toy elephant, while Liz sat n the chair, twirling her hair around her index finger. They had to chose between enduring the unbearable heat, and listening to Kid and his boyfriend upstairs. And they wouldn't have chose the heat. That's for sure. She looked up as Soul and Kid walked slowly into the living room.

"There they are!" She clapped her hands together and stood up, approaching the two teens, who were clearly out of breath. Patti giggled.

Kid's face blushed a furious deep red. Soul saw his anger, smirked, and wrapped his arm around him. They had been caught, and Soul wasn't afraid to admit it.

"H-how long have you been in here..?" Kid managed to choke out, through his rage and embarrassment.

Liz smirked. "Oh, I dunno," she began, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Long enough," she smiled, winking at him. Patti grabbed her beloved toy and followed her sister upstairs, laughing.

"Have fun you two!" Patti shouted over her shoulder as she bounced up the stairs.

Kid gulped, "Do...do you think they heard us..?" He asked, looking at Soul. He was motionless, embarassed, and speechless.

Soul chuckled, "Oh yeah, no doubt." His statement made Kid's legs go numb, and he had to steady himself against Soul. "But look on the brightside," he smiled, "We won't have to keep it a secret." He turned to face the Shinigami, an wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in for a warm embrace. Kid smiled. He couldn't help but look forward to the future they had together.

_No big deal._

...x3...

**Yes, yes I know. It sucked balls. Just like all my stories do.  
****Don't hate me for my rushed ending D:  
****I just didn't know how to end it.  
My inspiration kind of burned out, but I was determined to finish this.  
****So I did.**

**Please review!  
****I enjoy hearing what others think about my work.  
****It helps benefit my writings in the future. :)**

_** ...**_

_**So Kid, did you enjoy yourself?**_

_**I- uh...**_

_**What is it?**_

_**I was so busy I forgot to fold the toilet paper into a triangle.**_

_**Ah shit. Here we go.. ._.**_


End file.
